Chanyeol sunbaeniiiim aww ahhh errghh
by Raensung
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!] Otak Baekhyun agak lambat dalam materi Biologi kali ini, yaitu tentang cara kerja Sistem Reproduksi manusia. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berguru pada Chanyeol, sunbaenim nya yang kelewat famous dan berotak errrrrrrr itu.. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? #NEED REVIEW's (!)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle ** **:** **Chanyeol sunbaeniiiim~~~ aww ahhh errghh..**

**Author : Raensung & Raka hyung #males banget panggil oppa-.-  
**

**Rated : M! N (N**gaco)

**WARNING ! DI FANFIC INI MEREKA OOC SEKALEE /?**

* * *

**Summary : **Baekhyun agak_ oneng_ dalam materi Biologi kali ini, yaitu tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi pada manusia –khususnya pada pria. Dan dia memutuskan untuk berguru pada Chanyeol, sunbaenimnya yang kelewat _ famous _dan berotak _**errrrr**_ itu..

* * *

**[CHAPTER 1]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heyyy lihaat! Aku punya kabar baik dan mengejutkan hari ini!" teriak seorang siswi dari kejauhan. Lalu ia berlari menghampiri gerumbulan teman-temannya yg berjumlah beberapa orang.

"Apa kabar baik nya?"

"Lihat! Account twitter ku berhasil mendapat _followback_ dari account twitter milik Chanyeol sunbaenim!"

"KYAAAA! BENARKAH? Kau tidak bercanda _kan_?" teriak histeris seorang teman dari siswi itu.

"Iyaa! Lihat saja kalau tak percaya!" jawab siswi tersebut seraya menunjukkan _Handphone _nya.

"Memangnya apa spesialnya Chanyeol. Dia hanya sunbaenim kita dan kapten tim basket, itu saja _kan_?" teman pria dari siswi itu mencoba melecehkan Chanyeol. Namun siswi itu tak mau kalah, ia tetap membela idolanya –Chanyeol.

"Heyy! Sopan sedikit! Dia itu sunbae mu! Panggil dia dengan sebutan _sunbaenim_. Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Asal kau tau saja! Dia itu berotak mesum!"

"Mana buktinya?!"

"Saat aku pertama kali ikut extra Basket, aku satu ruangan ganti dengan nya. Dan saat aku melepaskan seragam & blazer ku termasuk celanaku dan menggantinya dengan kostum basket, tiba-tiba dia bilang '_Ohh Daejong-ah.. Kau ini masih adik kelas ku, masih kecil.. Tapi kenapa burung mu sudah besar seperti itu.._' . Apa itu bukan mesum namanya hah?"

"Jadi burung mu besar ya? Hah benarkah? Hahahaha!"

"Yaaakk apa maksudmu?! Ini pasti efek mengidolakan orang yang salah. Otak mu menjadi sesat!"

Tiba-tiba semua murid khususnya murid wanita entah itu kelas X, XI, dan bahkan XII dari arah barat, timur, selatan, maupun utara berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Histeris.. Sepertinya ada _sesuatu_ yang datang.

"Chanyeol sunbae datang.. Chanyeol sunbae datang…"

Dengan angkuhnya Chanyeol berjalan menerobos gerumbulan siswi-siswi genit sekolahnya. Seakan-akan ia adalah orang yang puaaaliiing tuaampaan se-dunia akhirat. Dan tak lupa pula dengan beberapa pria yang _ngakunya_ sama tampan nya dengan Chanyeol, mereka adalah Kai, Kris, Tao, Lay, Chen, dan yang terakhir adalah Suho. Mereka bertujuh –termasuk Chanyeol menamakan diri mereka dengan sebutan _Xotoy. _Yaaa.. geng_ Xotoy_, yang pastinya di ketuai oleh Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOLLL SUNBAENIM~~ AYO BERKENCAN DENGAN KU MALAM INI!"

"CHANYEOLLL.. SETELAH KITA LULUS NANTI, AYO KITA MENIKAHHH.. AKU AKAN MEMBUATKAN BANYAK ANAK UNTUKMU.."

"CHANYEEOLLL HYUUNG! BOLEH AKU MINTA RESEP AGAR BISA MENJADI _FAMOUS_ DAN TAMPAN SEPERTI MU~~?"

"CHANYEOLLL OPPAA~~ IBU KU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MENIKAH DENGANMU.. SEKARANG JUGAA!"

Oh ayolah.. mungkin sebentar lagi kepala Chanyeol akan membesar dan pecah karena mendengar yang inti nya pujian-pujian dari manusia-manusia yang ada di belakang Chanyeol. _But_, ia bersama geng _Xotoy_ nya tetap melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju ruangan OSIS.

Sadar makhluk-makhluk genit itu tetap mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghadap gerumbulan yang sedari tadi membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar di ruang OSIS, makhluk-makhluk maniss~ . Jangan membuntuti ku yaa. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi.."

_**TING**_

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat siapapun yang melihat nya akan membutuhkan alat bantu oksigen untuk bernafas.

* * *

"Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan pindah dari sekolah ini, Yeol. Aku bisa gila setiap hari di gerumbuli dengan makhluk-makhluk genit seperti mereka." Jong In mengawali pembicaraan di ruang OSIS. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada rapat OSIS, geng _Xotoy_ selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir kemari. Ya.. hanya sekedar untuk bertemu satu sama lain, dan melakukan hal tak penting lainnya.

"Pindah? Kita sudah kelas XII, _bro._ Masa-masa kita di sekolah ini tinggal sebentar lagi kan? Sayang sekali kalau di tinggalkan.." jawab Chanyeol

"Lagipula aku senang, senang sekali dengan makhluk-makhluk genit itu. Dengan adanya mereka, itu pertanda kalau aku cukup disegani di sekolah ini.." tambah Chanyeol.

"Dan mereka mengidolakan orang yang salah." saut Kris

"Idola mereka sangat _errrrrrr…._" saut Suho juga

"Heyyyy ingat! Tanpa sifat _errrrrr_ ku ini, kalian tidak akan paham materi tentang Reproduksi waktu kelas XI, iya kan? Heeuuhh.. untung saja waktu itu aku mau menjelaskan materi tersebut secara cuma-cuma kepada kalian.." Chanyeol mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Lantas, mereka-mereka yang berada di ruang OSIS waktu itu tertawa melihat bibir Chanyeol yang kerucut. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan..

* * *

"Kyungsoo.. Kau bisa tidak jelaskan aku materi tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi? Otak ku sama sekali tak cepat tangkap di materi ini.." rajuk Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo pada jam istirahat.

"Ahh~ maaf Baekhyunnie..aku tak bisa. Aku harus ke UKS. Hari ini jadwal jaga ku disana.." jawab Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, Kyugsoo juga sangat malas dengan materi yang menurutnya_ menjijikan _itu.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menuju UKS sebelum Baekhyun merengek lagi padanya.

"Ah Sehun.. Kau pasti bisa kan menjelaskan materi tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi? Kau kan juara kelas. Pasti bisa _ dong_?" kali ini Baekhyun berpindah mendekati Sehun, sang juara kelas.

"Ba..Ba..Baekhyun.. Hachiiingggg!"

"Kau kenapa, Sehun?"

"Ku rasa aku harus ke UKS menjeput Kyungsoo. Aku flu.. Maaf Baekhyunnie~ aku tak bisa membantu mu.." Sehun buru-buru keluar dari kelas. Entah ia pergi kemana, yang penting tidak berada di dekat Baekhyun yang terus-terusan minta penjelasan tentang sistem Reproduksi. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, menurut Sehun materi kali ini bisa dibilang _menjijikan_ .

Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo merupakan _anak polos_ di kelasnya. Mereka selalu mengaku & berkata jujur saat mereka tak mengerjakan PR, selalu melaksanakan jadwal membersihkan kelas, dan tak pernah membantah pada guru. Murid yang lain belum tentu bisa bersikap seperti mereka bertiga. Kepolosan mereka membuat mereka sering di_bully _dan dibodohi oleh murid lain –tak perlu ku sebutkan contohnya.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling nya. Dia hanya sendiri.

Oh tidak.. Dia sedang berdua bersama seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku yang sangat belakang. Siswa itu tampak sibuk dengan komik yan saat ini tengah menguasai fikiran nya.

"Mungkin Lohan bisa membantu.." . Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mendekati seorang siswa yang ada di belakang. Sebenarnya ia tak seberapa dekat dengan siswa ini. Tapi karena keadaan yang mendesak, menjadi sedikit_ sok kenal sok akrab_ tak jadi masalah kan?

"Lohaan.."

"Namaku Luhan, bodoh!"

"aa..ma..maaf."

"Ada apa?" siswa yang diketahui namanya adalah Luhan tersebut masih tetap tertuju pada komik yang ada pada genggaman nya. Ia tak melirik ke arah Baekhyun sedikit pun yang jelas-jelas berdiri di samping bangkunya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan aku materi tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi manusia? Aku tak tau harus minta penjelasan pada siapa lagi. Hanya tinggal kau satu-satunya murid yang aku kenal di kelas ini."

"Kau tidak lihat hah kalau aku sibuk dengan pacarku ini?" –komik maksudnya.

"Ayolaah Lohaan.."

"Namaku Luhan! Sekali lagi kau menyebutku dengan sebutan _Lohan_ itu, akan ku gantung kau di tiang bendera."

"Haah terserah! Aku harus minta penjelasan ke siapa lagi? Kalau nilai Biologi ku di bawah 70 bagaimana? Bisa-bisa aku di jadikan '_Baekhyun goreng_' oleh ibu ku dirumah." kata Baekhyun frustasi.

"Minta penjelasan ke Chanyeol hyung saja. Ku dengar ia ahli dalam bidang Biologi." Luhan mencoba memberi saran.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

"Iya Chanyeol hyung, siswa _ famous_ kelas XII-C itu. Biasanya jam segini ia ada di ruang OSIS. Kau temui saja dia kesana.."

"Tapi aku malu. Aku bahkan tak pernah berbicara padanya."

"Oooo~~ kau punya malu rupanya? Lebih baik malu, atau lebih baik jadi _'Baekhyun goreng_' ?"

Benar juga kata Luhan. Sedikit mengorbankan rasa malu mingkin tak masalah daripada harus jadi _Baekhyun goreng_ di rumah.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung membawa semua bukunya yang bersangkutan dengan Biologi, lalu lari dengan cepat menuju ruang OSIS. Menemui Chanyeol..

"Ku harap setelah kau bertemu Chanyeol hyung, kau kembali dengan otak yang tetap waras, Baekhyun. Tidak sesat seperti Chanyeol hyung dan golongan _Xotoy_ nya"

* * *

Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang OSIS yang tertutup. Ia tak yakin ada orang atau tidak di ruang OSIS tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**TOK..TOK..TOK..**

Seorang pria menyerupai tower pemancar berhasil membuka pintu yang tadi Baekhyun ketuk.

"Kau siapa? Ada apa kemari?" tanya tower pemancar –Kris

"a..aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol hyung.. aa maksudku Chanyeol sunbaenim. Kata temanku ia ada disini.."

"Ooo Chanyeol.. Masuk saja kalau begitu."

Pemancar tower mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke ruang OSIS. Terdengar lumayan ramai di dalam ruangan OSIS. Mungkin ada sekitar 7 orang di dalam sana.

"Yeol, ada yang mau bertemu dengan mu."

"Siapa?"

"aa..aaku.. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Aku siswa kelas XI-B. Senang bertemu dengan mu, sunbaenim" Baekhyun mambungkuk 95 derajat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"aa~~ adik kelas rupanya.. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin, sunbae menjelaskan kepada ku tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi . Kata temanku, sunbae sangat ahli dalam bidang Biologi.."

**.**

**.**

"Sistem Reproduksi?" Suho heran.

"hah Sistem Reproduksi?" Tao tak kalah heran.

Sedetik menjadi hening, lalu detik selanjutnya di susul oleh lengkingan tawa dari mereka bertujuh –kecuali Baekhyun.

"Apa nya yang lucu? Kenapa kalian tertawa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kepolosannya.

"Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah saat bel pulang nanti. Aku akan menjelaskan tetang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi kepada mu."

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengemasi buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia tak ingin terlambat pada pertemuannya yang pertama dengan Chanyeol. Lalu ia melesat cepat menuju taman belakang sekolah, sesuai perintah Chanyeol saat tadi siang di ruang OSIS.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menepati janjinya dengan Baekhyun. Ia pun datang ke taman belakang sekolah.

Hanya sendirian..

Tidak di temani anggota geng _Xotoy_ lain nya.

Chanyeol melihat ada seorang pria mungil duduk bersandar di bawah pohon taman belakang sekolah. Dan ia yakin, itu pasti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya sendirian. Ia hanya di temani beberapa tumpuk buku yang berada manis di sampingnya.

"Baekhyuuuuun..." sapa Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Ia nampak mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu ia duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Ahh Chanyeol sunbae. Ku kira kau tak akan datang kemari. Hehehe"

"Sebenarnya aku harus latihan basket dengan teman-teman. Tapi sepertinya kau sangat butuh penjelasan dari ku. Lagi pula hanya bolos sehari juga tak jadi masalah.." jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

"Jadi, aku harus mulai dari mana untuk memberi mu penjelasan?" tambah Chanyeol

"Hyukjae songsaenim sudah menjelaskan bagaimana proses penyatuan sel sperma dengan sel lain sehingga membentuk janin. Aku sangat sangat sangat tidak mengerti tentang materi ini.."

"Ohh~~ materi tentang itu ya? Khusus materi itu, sebenarnya butuh praktek. Kalau hanya sekedar teori, aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan mengerti."

–Kalian mengerti kan apa maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol barusan?–

'Ohh Baekhyunnie yang malang.. Kau terlalu polos! Teralu bodoh pula.' batin Chanyeol

"Butuh praktek ya? Jadi semua buku yang aku bawa ini tak di perlukan?"

"Tidak perlu buku untuk materi ini."

"Lalu kapan sunbae dan aku bisa mem-praktekan nya?" tanya Baekhyun kelewat polos.

"Terserah kau saja.. Kapan pun itu aku bisa mem-praktekan nya, asalkan kau juga ikut dengan ku.."

**.**

**.**

Oh Tuhaaan.. Chanyeol baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Baekhyun tadi siang, bukan? Dan kini dengan mudahnya ia berkata pada Baekhyun '_Kapan pun itu aku bisa mem-praktekan nya, asalkan kau juga ikut dengan ku.._'

Terbuat dari apa otak Chanyeol? Kenapa ia begitu mesum?

Park Chanyeol... Kau benar-benar pria _**errrrrr**..._

"Bisa tidak mulai besok sunbae mengajari ku?"

"Oh tentu bisa. Besok waktu ku sangat luang."

"Ahhh terima kasih banyak sunbaeeee. Pantas saja banyak yang mengidolakan mu. Ternyata kau orang nya sangat baik.." tanpa sadar Baekhyun meraih tubuh Chanyeol. Mendekapnya gemas ke dalam pelukan mungilnya.

Chanyeol pun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Iya sama-sama.." jawab Chanyeol seraya membalas pelukan Baekhyun, dan mengelus punggung pria mungil itu.

'BYUUUN BAEKHYUNN! SIAPA YANG KAU PELUK, _EOH_?' . Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aa..ahhh.. Ma-maaf sunbae. Aku terlalu senang.."

"Hahaha, oh iya asal kau ketahui, sebelum kita mem-praktekan materi itu, kau perlu mempelajari bagaimana cara nya agar lawan praktek mu tertarik dan mau melakukan _itu _denganmu. Lawan praktek mu adalah aku. Kau harus membuatku tertarik dan ter-rangsang."

"Ter-rangsang? Cara nya?"

"Begini contohnya.."

Chanyeol memulai aksi nya. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Secara tiba-tiba ia merengkuh Baekhyun, membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya yang sangat di idamkan-idamkan banyak siswi di sekolah.

Sikap Chanyeol sangat membuat Baekhyun bingung tujuh turunan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sunbae?"

"Sekarang kau cium leherku!" paksa Chanyeol.

"Yaak! Apa-apaan?! Aku tidak mau!" ronta Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tetap menahannya. Menahan Baekhyun agar tetap berada dalam dekapan nya.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, aku juga tidak mau mengajari mu Biologi. Pilih mana? Cium selama beberapa detik atau nilai Biologi mu jelek?"

Baekhyun tidak ada pilihan lain. Daripada nilai Biologinya jelek, dan berkahir menjadi _Baekhyun goreng _di rumah, Baekhyun terpaksa melakukan hal ini. Tak ada salahnya bukan mencoba hal yang belum pernah di lakukan? Toh, Baekhyun juga belum pernah mencium leher seseorang.

Baekhyun mengecup leher Chanyeol selama beberapa detik. Ia dapat merasakan keringat Chanyeol yang sedikit mengalir disitu.

Walaupun hanya kecupan di leher yang Baekhyun berikan kepada Chanyeol, hal itu sudah mampu membuat _adik kecil _milik Chanyeol sedikit berdiri.

Chanyeol merasa kegelian menerjang seluruh anggota tubuhnya. "Gigit telingaku.. Jilat yak..Jilaat.." Chanyeol nampak begitu bersemangat dan memaksa.

Baekhyun yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa menuruti setiap perintah yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"YAAAK.. KAU MENGGIGIT TELINGAKU TERLALU KERAS, BYUN BAEKHYUN! CEPAT ULANGI LAGI SAMPAI KAU BENAR-BENAR BISA MELAKUKAN NYA!"

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**a/n : **Hai..Hai..

Ini author dateng bawa BaekYeol pairing *ye iyelah kan author BaekYeol shipper* XD

Dan kali ini rated M, kekekeke~~

Fanfic ini muncul karena Raka hyung, dia saranin & ngebet banget suruh author buat fanfic beginian. Tanpa** Raka hyung **#males banget panggil oppa-_- , fanfic ini gak akan muncul. Hehehehe :p

Terima kasih banyak dehh buat Raka hyung mwaaaaah :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

eh iyaa, gimana fanfic nya? Hancur kah? wkwkwk :D

maklumin yaah readersnim, author bikin nih chapter pertama pas lagi ada Ujian Ekonom. Jadi maaf-maaf ajelah kalo bahasanya ancur seancur ancurnya /?.

But, **RnR **tetap berlaku yaah^^

Karena **review** dari kalian sangatlah berharga buat author :))

1 **REVIEW** dari kalian sangat menentukan kelangsungan hidup fanfic ini. Kalo pada gak minat, gak _srek_, gak _ ngeh_ sama fanfic ini, bilang author ya;) Author akan men-delete nya;)

Sekali lagi, jangan lupakan **REVIEW **okeee?:)

Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnyaaaaaaaaa:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle ** **:** **Chanyeol sunbaeniiiim~~~ aww ahhh errghh..**

**Author : Raensung & Raka hyung #males panggil oppa-.-**

**Rated : M! N **(**N**gaco)

**Summary : **Baekhyun agak_ oneng_ dalam materi Biologi kali ini, yaitu tentang cara kerja sistem Reproduksi pada manusia –khususnya pada pria. Dan dia memutuskan untuk berguru pada Chanyeol, sunbaenimnya yang kelewat _ famous _dan berotak _**errrrr**_ itu…

**WARNING ! MEREKA DI SINI OOC SEKALEEE! TYPO'S MUNGKIN SELALU NYEMPIL [?]**

* * *

Sebelum lanjut ke cerita, author mau ucapin BIG TERIMA KASIH buat **baekhyunniewife**, **KeziaLie3108**, **aiiu d'freaky,** **ParkOna**, **Happybacon, Michelle kim**, **itsmeFany**, **Nada Lim**, **teleportbabies**, **ByunnaPark**, **Unnamed EXOstand**, **kaisooism**, **ritaanjani4**, **dobichan**, **clowny. newby**, **baekggu**, **indaah. cqupp**, **matokeke**, **7D**, **BaekYeoleuuu**, **ShinJiWoo920202**, **BaekStreet, Ciachunyoo**, **sweetyYeollie**, **yeye**, **happyvirustoto, ****The Biggest Fan of Yunjae, **dan **anu ***ini pen name nya menggoda author banget-.-* yang udah mau meninggalkan_** review **_di chapter pertama. Xixi.. author jadi makin semangat dehh habis baca review dari kalian xD . Tapi maaf banget author gak bisa bales review dari kalian satu persatu. Soalnya waktunya mepet banget ;3 , author lagi banyak tugas *plok* #jadinya curhat-_- . Tapi insyallah di chapter selanjutnya, review-review dari kalian author balesin deh ;)

Oh iya, yang pasti terima kasih juga buat yang udah **follow **dan **favori****t **fanfic ini :** *civok basah*

Terima Kasih buat semuanya ajadeh sekalian. Tanpa adanya kalian, mungkin fanfic ini tidak akan bertahan hidup xD

**SELAMAT MEMBACA~~**

* * *

**[Chapter 2]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Hari yang _merdeka_ bagi sebagian murid Sekolah Menengah di Seoul. Karena pada hari Sabtu, jam sekolah tidak penuh. Mereka hanya bertemu dengan beberapa mata pelajaran yang membosankan, lalu pulang sekitar jam 10 siang.

Sama seperti murid yang lainnya, setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung mengemasi buku-bukunya yang ada di atas meja dan loker mejanya. Ia tampak terburu-buru. Seperti tak mau terlambat karena sesuatu.

"Baekhyun.. ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan. Ku dengar, ada diskon besar-besaran di Toko Buku Sooman. Beli dua buku, gratis tiga buku sekaligus." kata Kyungsoo

"Ahh maaf, Kyung. Hari ini aku tak bisa. Aku ada les private. Les private Biologi."

"Les private? Sejak kapan kau les? Biologi? Kan masih ada pelajaran yang lebih susah dari Biologi. Kenapa kau malah les private Biologi?"

"Karena kau tak mau mengajariku kemarin, yasudah aku les private saja. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Kyung. Dadaaaaaa~~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. "Ck.. kau fikir aku tak tau apa alasanmu tiba-tiba les private Biologi? Baekhyun..Baekhyun.. Ternyata masih ada yang lebih bodoh daripada aku" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap miris Baekhyun yang saat ini kian menjauh dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol sunbaeeeee…." teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol dan geng _Xotoy_ nya dari kejauhan. Lalu Baekhyun menghampiri mereka-mereka.

"Hari ini sunbae jadi mengajariku tentang sistem Reproduksi kan?"

"Ahh tentu. Kita belajar di rumahku saja. Kebetulan Ayah dan Ibu ku sedang bekerja. Jadi kita bisa lebih ber-konsentrasi untuk belajar sistem Reproduksinya.." jawab Chanyeol tetap dengan beribu _modus_.

"Baiklah. Aku menuruti sunbae saja."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengajarimu."

"aa..aku pulang dengan sunbae?"

"Lalu dengan siapa lagi? Masa dengan _Mpok Nori_? Ayo.. hari ini mendung lumayan tebal. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi sakit setelah ini karena kehujanan"

"Jja Baekhyun-ah.. Ikut saja dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan mengajarimu banyak hal setelah sampai di rumahnya nanti. Kkkk~~" Suho mencoba menggoda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Shut! Bisakah kau menjaga rahasia? Mulutmu ini ember sekali ternyata.." kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi kan memang benar? Baekhyun akan mengetahui banyak hal setelah kau mengajarinya tentang— yaaaaak! Appo!" Chanyeol berhasil menginjak kaki Suho cukup keras. Membuat kata-kata yang dimaksud tadi menjadi terpotong.

"Ayo pulang, Baekhyun. Di sini banyak _provokator sesat_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sengaja membawa motor hari ini. Walaupun hanya motor, tapi ini cukup keren. Modelnya lebih terkesan _maco_ –yaa kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana bentuk motornya— . Chanyeol fikir ia akan bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun jika menunggangi motor daripada mobil yang biasanya ia kendarai.

Haaaah?

Apa-apaan ini?

Bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun?

Ada apa denganmu, Park Chanyeol?

**.**

**.**

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara. Jujur, ia sangat canggung terhadap posisi nya sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak? Posisi Baekhyun sekarang adalah duduk _mepet _dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang ada di depannya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol, dan otomatis menyentuh paha Chanyeol juga. Lebih parahnya lagi, Chanyeol sengaja menambah kecepatan berkendaranya dan sesekali mengerem motornya secara mendadak. Hal itu membuat kedua tangan Baekhyun sesekali tak sengaja menyentuh _adik kecil _ milik Chanyeol. Kalau sudah begitu, Baekhyun pasti akan berkata "Ma-maaf, sunbae. Tanganku tak sengaja melakukan nya."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Padahal hatinya berkata 'Sebenarnya sengaja juga tidak masalah sih, Baekhyun_'_.

Chanyeol kembali menambah kecepatan motornya. Hari ini mendung begitu tebal. Di tambah lagi gerimis mulai turun, membasahi kota Seoul dan sekitarnya.

"Baekhyuuun.. Ini sudah gerimis. Kita berhenti saja yaa.. Tunggu sampai reda."

"Kita terus saja, sunbae.. Daripada nanti hujannya bertambah deras. Lagipula aku kan pakai Helm ini. Kepalaku tidak akan basah _kok_ ."

"Baiklah. Aku menuruti mau mu saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerimis pun saat ini semakin deras. Berganti menjadi _Hujan_ .

Karena Chanyeol menuruti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi, ia pun meneruskan laju motornya.

Sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol, mereka berdua dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Untung saja tas sekolah milik mereka berdua telah di lindungi oleh lapisan yang menyerupai _jas hujan_. Jadi buku-buku yang mereka bawa tidak menjadi basah kuyup juga.

Baekhyun tertidur. Yaa ia tertidur. Tertidur dengan keadaan masih memakai helm di kepalanya, masih melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol, dan pastinya ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol.

Oh ayolah Byun Baekhyun..

Sekarang sedang Hujan!

Dan yang kau gunakan untuk sandaran kepala mu itu bukan kasur!

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur sambil membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tampaknya Baekhyun sangat menikmati kasur barunya –maksudnya Chanyeol—. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Untung saja tubuh Baekhyun tak terlalu tinggi dan tak terlalu berat.

* * *

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang nya yang lumayan luas. Baekhyun tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol menelan _saliva_ nya saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang terebah diatas ranjangnya. Lekukan tubuh Baekhyun begitu jelas di mata Chanyeol karena seragam sekolah yang Baekhyun kenakan basah kuyup terkena air hujan.

Ini begitu menggoda.

Chanyeol tak kuat lagi.

Ahh Chanyeol kuatkan iman mu! Kau baru mengenal Baekhyun, masa secepat ini kau jadikan Baekhyun sebagai _sasaran_ mu?

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Belum sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Baekhyun. Melihat seragam Baekhyun yang basah kuyup seperti itu, Chanyeol jadi tersadar.. Setidaknya ia harus mengganti seragam basah yang Baekhyun kenakan dengan baju yang lebih hangat. Chanyeol tak mau membuat anak orang sakit flu setelah ini.

Ia mengambil 1 kaos nya yang seukuran dengan tubuh Baekhyun, 1 celana pendek selutut, dan 1 celana dalam di dalam lemarinya.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih nyaman dengan tidurnya.

Di lepaskannya satu-persatu kancing seragam Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun telah bertelanjang dada. Sekali lagi Chanyeol menelan _saliva_ nya dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol berpindah ke bagian bawah. Ia menurunkan _resleting_ celana Baekhyun ke bawah. Lalu ia melepaskan celana Baekhyun.

Matanya terbuka lebar setelah melihat Baekhyun hanya memakai celana dalam. Celana dalam berwarna Kuning. Karena warnanya kuning, bagian yang menonjol itu jadi sedikit terlihat jelas. Chanyeol tak percaya kalau _milik Baekhyun_ ternyata lumayan besar juga.

Untuk ketiga kali nya Chanyeol menelan _saliva_ nya kembali.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Chanyeol langsung menarik secara perlahan celana dalam Baekhyun ke bawah. Belum sempat Chanyeol melihat pemandangan indah, tiba-tiba…

**.**

**.**

"YAAAKKK! PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN?!" Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terbangun karena tangan Chanyeol tak sengaja menyentuh _adik kecil_ nya. Otomatis ia kaget..

"Aku hanya mau menggantikan baju mu, itu saja."

"Aku bisa menggantinya sendiri. Kenapa tak membangunkan ku?"

"Aku tak mau mengganggu tidur mu, Baekhyunnie.."

"aaa begitu ya?"

"Iya maafkan aku.."

"ahh tak masalah, sunbae. Terima Kasih sudah mau menggantikan baju ku."

"ya? Kau berterima kasih?"

"Iya aku berterima kasih karena kau mau menggantikan baju ku. Ada yang salah?"

"ahh ti..tidak. Jja pakai baju ini kalau kau tak mau masuk angin." Chanyeol menyodorkan kaos, celana, dan sebuah celana dalam ke Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun tak sadar kalau ia berbicara dengan Chanyeol daritadi dalam keadaan hampir telanjang.

Baekhyun mengambilnya, dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Testis _menghasilkan cairan _sperma _melalui proses_ meiosis_. _Skrotom _adalah pembungkus _Testis_. _Penis_ menyalurkan sperma ke dalam vagina. Lalu sel sperma akan menyatu dengan sel telur. Dan terbentuklah janin yang akan berkembang menjadi bayi. Kurang lebih seperti itu prosesnya." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar kepada Baekhyun. Kini mereka sedang belajar berdua di kamar Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mengerti, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol

"aa..aku belum mengerti. Hehehe"

"Hhhhh~ ternyata kau memang benar-benar lebih butuh praktek daripada teori." kata Chanyeol sedikit frustasi karena melihat Baekhyun yang tak kunjung mengerti materi semudah ini –menurut Chanyeol—

"ya sudah..kita praktek saja sekarang."

**.**

**.**

Apaa?

Praktek sekarang?

Kau bodoh atau idiot, Byun Baekhyun?

Jujur, saat ini Chanyeol sangat belum siap untuk memberikan praktek tentang hal _itu _kepada Baekhyun

"Bagaimana mau praktek! Merangsang ku kemarin saja kau gagal melakukannya!"

"Apa tak ada cara lain untuk merangsang selain cara yang kemarin?"

"Sebenarnya ada banyak."

"Contohnya?"

"Ciuman.."

"Ciuman bisa merangsang?"

"Tentu bisa. Kau sudah pernah ciuman?"

"Belum hehehe. Coba sunbae praktekan pada ku sekarang.."

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun?! Are you serious?

Kau tak bercanda kan?

Ciuman pun kau minta di praktekan oleh Chanyeol?

Kau ini niat menggoda Chanyeol atau kau memang terlalu idiot, polos dan bodoh?

"Kalau mau ku praktekan, buka mulutmu sekarang." perintah Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Membuat Chanyeol lama-kelamaan menjadi frustasi akut karena kepolosan Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah lebar-lebar, Byun Baekhyun! Sedikit saja.."

"Seperti ini?" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya sedikit sekarang.

"Nah itu baru benar. Sekarang pejamkan mata mu.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kalau kau pejamkan mata mu, ini akan terasa lebih manis."

"Ahh baiklah."

"Aku mulai sekarang ya.."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Tak lupa pula ia membuka sedikit mulutnya, seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihat Baekhyun yang selalu menuruti apapun itu yang di perintahkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah rupawan nya. Membiarkan wajah imut Baekhyun diterpa hembusan hangat nafas Chanyeol. Chanyeol sengaja tak memejamkan matanya, ia ingin tau bagaimana setiap lekuk dari bagian wajah Baekhyun dengan posisi sedekat ini.

Setelah itu, berhasil lah bibir tebal Chanyeol menaut bibir atas yang tipis milik Baekhyun. Kedua mata Chanyeol tetap terbuka. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat kelopak mata Baekhyun yang menutupi mata indahnya.

Entahlah.. apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya diam, tanpa melakukan apapun kepada bibir Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas sudah di raihnya. Karena Chanyeol diam saja, Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Baekhyun juga dapat dengan jelas melihat mata Chanyeol.

Kedua mata manusia itu saling bertemu. Saling memandang satu sama lain..

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol merasakan ada yang aneh dari dada nya. Tepatnya di bagian jantung. Jantung itu terasa berdenyut dan berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, seperti mencoba menerobos dan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dan bibir mereka tetap bertaut.

Kedua mata mereka masih tetap saling bertemu..

Tanpa sadar ada sesosok bertubuh mungil –tepatnya pria berutubuh mungil— mengintip apa yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan sedari tadi dari pintu kamar Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol lupa tak mengunci pintu depan, jadi dengan enaknya seseorang yang tak di undang itu masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol dan mengamati apa yang sudah Chanyeol & Baekhyun lakukan barusan di dalam kamar. Pria mungil itu mengepalkan tangan kiri nya. Lalu ia berjalan cepat begitu saja keluar dari rumah Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya siapa pria mungil itui?

Kenapa dia begitu lancang sekali memasuki rumah Chanyeol tanpa izin sang empunya?

"Sepertinya ada yang melihat kita.." kata Baekhyun setelah melepaskan tautan nya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Ayo lanjutkan lagi! Kau belum membuatku ter-rangsang, Baek."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_and to be continued.._**

* * *

**a/n : **Hai..Haiii..

Chapter 2 udah update nih^^ update kilat kan? hehehe :p

Yang view udah lebih dari 1.700, ayo dongg yang review juga harus lebih banyak lagi :D

Oh iya kemaren ada yang PM, sebenarnya author ini umur berapa?

Author kelahiran '98 :) masih muda, masih imut, masih kecil, dan masih polos #jeduaak

**INGAT! RnR** tetap berlaku ya kalo emang mau di lanjut xixixi #maksa dikit :p

Sekali lagi, **REVIEW** dari kalian sangat menentukan kelangsungan hidup fanfic ini. So, jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaaaaaaaaaaaa:))

**.**

**.**

Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnyaaaaaaaaaa:******


End file.
